


Accelerated Time

by clexah



Series: The 100 tumblr ficlets [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I'm emotional after writing this, lexa dies in battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexah/pseuds/clexah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all happened so fast. <br/>Lexa only has a limited amount of time left in her. She has to Clarke. She has to. <br/>Clarke is left wondering if there was anything they could've done to prevent it but she can't think. <br/>It all happened so fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accelerated Time

It all happened so fast. One minute Lexa was right next to Clarke. Then the next she wasn't.  
  
It all happened so fast. The battle was about to be won. Soldiers began to retreat. Then came the arrow.  
  
Clarke saw the arrow shooting right towards her. She was in shock, how could she possibly move? But then she didn't have to. Lexa dove right in front of her.  
  
Lexa knew what had to be done, there was no question about it. Before she could second-guess herself, she jumped in front of Clarke. The arrow entered her body and surprisingly it didn't hurt.  
  
How could Lexa do this? Why would she do this? The answer was right in front of her: Because Lexa was in love with Clarke. All her talk about love is weakness was wrong, here love gave her strength so much so that she would die for Clarke.  
  
For a few seconds Lexa felt strong, like she could conquer the world. Then she collapsed.  
  
Clarke noticed Lexa's body start to tremble so she rushed toward her. Clarke caught her as she fell.  
  
As soon as Clarke caught her she knew everything would be okay. Clarke had a way with being gentle yet being strong, as did she. Lexa could feel the blood oozing out of her, it wouldn't be long before she slipped away. She had to tell her. She couldn't leave before telling her.  
  
Why was it that even though it was Lexa was dying Clarke felt as if the color was draining from her face? Here was Lexa, the girl she once considered her enemy now dying in her arms. The girl who could've been more to her than just a kiss. More than an almost love. If only they weren't their peoples' leaders. They were leading armies, dying for their people, and they were kids. They were just kids.  
  
Her time was slipping. If she was going to tell her it had to be now. She was struggling for words. For breath. She had to say it though.  
"Clarke, Clarke I lov–"  
  
She knew what Lexa was going to say but she couldn't hear it. Those words would shatter her.  
"I know Lexa."  
  
"I don't care. I have to say it. I love... I love you Clarke."  
  
Clarke could sense the tears coated with dirt and grime falling down her face. She couldn't lose her. She couldn't lose Lexa. Who was going to stand by her side? Make her feel strong when she was at her weakest? Help her find hope when all faith was lost?"  
  
"I love you too Lexa. I love you so so much."  
  
Then came her last words.  
  
"May we meet again Clarke."  
Even in her last moments Lexa spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky.  
  
"Yu gonplei ste odon Lexa."  
  
That was it. The light had been drained from her eyes, her hands were twisted, her soul was gone. When she ran to catch her in her arms she hoped she could save her, but like always her faith was misplaced. Even she knew she couldn't do anything to save her.  
  
She failed Lexa and that thought destroyed her.  
  
She stood up and let out a holler she had no idea even existed within her. Every inch of her shook. She looked for someone, something to assist her in regaining her balance. Then she spotted the tree.  
  
The tree was broken, branches falling off, no leaves, it was bare. Broken just like her. She slid down the tree and bawled her eyes out. She cried until she felt there were no tears left in her. Even when she stopped she felt an ache course through her body. She was broken.  
  
She was trying to find strength in a disaster of a tree. There was no use.  
  
She was a broken human being crying against a broken tree.  
  
She tried to think of anything they could've done differently to prevent this tragedy. It was impossible to come up with an alternate solution, it all happened so fast.  
  
It all happened so fast.


End file.
